The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Senecio plant, botanically known as Senecio hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsenepiba’.
The new Senecio plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Senecio hybrida identified as code number RB325, not patented. The new Senecio was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in February, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Senecio plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since March, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Senecio plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.